Nimbus Rune: Nexus Ether/Halo
Nexus Ether, or Nexus Halo, is a Nymbus Rune '''that grants the power to gain power based on any supernatural phenomenon through interaction by directly absorbing and manipulating the '''Ether (The Prime Element) that flows through other dimensions. Capabilities/Potential Users of this Rune allowing them to spontaneously create new powers and adapt supernatural effects on the fly to meet the needs of every situation. They can do this by observing, absorb any kind of energy, scan objects/beings/phenomena to incorporate their effects to their options, and recombine known powers into brand new ones. The Xiezhi wield this power, and use it to travel through the infinite planes of existence, gaining more power by absorbing power from Eldritch beings, or the environment they are in, assimilate beings into their form entirely or merely just watch the power exhibited around them to customize runes unique only to them. However there is a limit to how much they can absorb, after gaining at least four powers, their rune is complete, with whatever else they gain being mixed with one of their new powers to make a fusion. Another application, and method of Rune development is adaption to situations regarding environment, or people. This way, all the Rouge has to do is interact with esoteric objects/beings/phenomena or focus on adapting to a dangerous environment, and their rune will manifest a power to deal with said threats. This is either in the form of mimicry, or opposition. Powers * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Extra-Dimensional_Energy_Generation Nexus Rune]:' 'Ether Warping: '''This aspect of the rune allows wielder to manipulate/generate the element of The Neo Force in it's raw manifested form. As a result his personal Neo-Plasm in the form of Nimbus Ether, an enigmatic element with the combined properties of Stardust/Plasma. These abilities may alter from whatever power is infused. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Esoteric_Energy_Manipulation?redirect=no&rcid=349828 '''Nexus Plasma]/Dust: The Rune's inherent power is to warp this ether in the combined form of esoteric Stardust, which can be used like Sand, and/or Earth elements, then of Plasma, allowing him to channel Electricity, Light, and Heat in one form to deliver direct, but effective applications. *** Neo-Object Creation:' '''This ether can use his conjured stardust and power bestowing abilities to create esoteric weapons/tools/devices with varying powers. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Vibration_Manipulation '''Nexus Vibrations']:''' Another element it can conjure from Ether is esoteric periodic and random vibrations. He can use this to disrupt interdimensional entities, channel them through his Stardust/Plasma element to enhance their effects, and emit force fields than can destroy all enemies that touch it at the molecular level. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Adaptive_Magic '''Nexus Rune: Mystic]: '''They observe and interact with the supernatural phenomenon they encounter, while the rune incorporates them into a power for their own unique set. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ability_Creation '''Rune Creation]/Mixture: As a way of customization, The Rune can take any assortments of Ethers they have gained and mix it together to make a new, more powerful version. An example would be Rune that has their limit of absorbed Ether, taking a temporary power they just acquired and mixing it with one of the prime Ethers they have permanently assimilated. This will result in one of his Rune's powers becoming stronger, improved, or completely different. *** Mythic Reverse: The Rune also manifests power based on battles with powered being, resulting in powers that counteract their opponent's ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absorption Mythic Siphon]'''/Mirror: '''One of the ways the Rune develops is by travelling to various alternate dimensions, universes, and/or planes of existence that are rich with unique Ether. The traveling Rouge then absorbs the Ether, either from one of the entities, esoteric objects, or the environment itself. They can usually hold up to four types of foreign Ether, and any other power gained afterwards become temporary. *** Mythic Fusion: The wielder then takes the absorbed Ether and, assimilates it into their being, causing small transformations to the Rouge's form, and giving their rune a power based on the absorbed Ether. Category:Runes